


Picture Perfect Birthday

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know about you all but I have always been very curious of where Mickey got that picture of Ian, so this was my idea…hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Birthday

It was Mickey’s 18th birthday, the Milkovich house was not really into parties. Mandy had wished him a happy birthday at breakfast but that was about it. The last time he had gotten a present was when his mom was still around, when he was about nine, he had gotten a sweater or some shit.

So Mickey was not expecting the knock at 10am while he and his family were still finishing up breakfast. Mandy was the one who answered the door, “Hey Ian, what’s up?”Mickey’s head popped up at the sound of Ian’s name as he sat at the table eating his eggs.

“Hey Mandy, I just wanted the homework from Friday?”

“Yeah sure come on.”

Ian followed Mandy to her room nodding at Mickey as he walked past.  
Mickey sighed, and put his dishes in the sink. He walked past Mandy’s room where Ian sat on her bed laughing and talking about one of their teachers and Mickey felt a twinge of jealousy. He hated seeing his boyfriend being able to be so open with his sister. He wished he could laugh with Ian on his bed, without one of his brothers calling him a fag or his dad killing him. But Mickey would never say any of that to Ian of course, instead he just burped as he walked past, “later losers,” and shut himself into his room, his ‘stay the fuck out’ sign swinging on the door.

A second later there was a hesitant knock on his door. Mickey opened the door to find Ian blushing, Mickey smiled and let him in. Just the sight of Ian in his room was enough to make his dick harden slightly.

Ian grabbed him and tackled him on the bed, and they quietly and quickly pulled off each others clothes. They had done this so many times it was like a well choreographed dance, they knew where each other was supposed to be and when, they even knew exactly when the other would climax.

When they were finished Mickey pulled on his shorts his post-coitus cigarette in his mouth. Ian lay on his bed naked and just watched him, “Mandy mentioned that it was your birthday.”

Mickey shrugged, pulling a hand through his hair, “no big deal.”

“I uh..got you something…”

Mickey raised his eyebrows curious but wary. It had been so long since anyone had given him a gift that he wasn’t sure how to react, plus he wasn’t sure how we would explain a gift from Ian to his family. “Shit Gallagher you really didn’t have to do that”

"Its no big deal, just a small thing. …" Ian reached for his pants on the floor and ruffled in the pockets pulling out an envelope. Mickey’s curiousity increased to dangerous levels as Ian handed him the blank envelope. He tore it open and let out a breath of surprise when he saw what was inside.

"A fucking a headshot" he asked incredulously laughing. Mickey looked skeptically at the picture. It was in fact a photograph of Ian’s face well lighted, and clearly professionally taken.

Ian smiled and looked down nervously, “I don’t know I thought you might like it…”

"Not even a nude shot?" Mickey asked still chuckling.

Ian flushed in embarrassment, “If you don’t like it, give it back then.”

Mickey immediately felt guilty and as he looked at the picture of his Ian, and grinned. “Not a chance firecrotch, this is mine now.”

Ian shrugged, “I better go, Mandy will wonder where i went off to..” Ian said pulling on all his clothes and walking toward the door.

"Hey Ian, wait," Ian turned his hand on the doorknob. "Thank you, its the best fucking birthday present I’ve ever gotten."

Ian saw the sincerity in Mickey’s face and his eyes lit up. Ian grinned as his eyes narrowed mischievously “You sure about that?” he asked as he knelt down in front of Mickey pulling down his shorts.

Mickey smiled, suddenly it didn’t seem so bad that Ian was able to laugh with Mandy on her bed, because he and Ian could do the same thing…and more…as long as the door was closed.


End file.
